vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Real World
Summary Real Life/The Real World/Reality. It is where we all live. Real Life is the conjectured state of things as they actually exist, rather than as they may appear or might be imagined. In a wider definition, reality includes everything that is and has been, whether or not it is observable or comprehensible. A still broader definition includes everything that has existed, exists, or will exist. One of the advantages in real life versus battles could be said to be clarity, due to the unambiguity of something as real as the world that all of us actually live in. The main way to debate real life would be to link to studies or factual data. This page links to profiles on various things in real life that might crop up, such as lions, tigers, bears, and helicopter-mounted miniguns. Power of the Verse The Real World varies widely in destructiveness, although on average the real world (In particular, life on Earth) tends to not be very strong. Current Earth life is generally capable of Below Average to Wall level Attack Potency, however stronger animals like Dinosaurs existed in the past, and with technology humans, although with weaponry mostly in the Tier 9 and 8 range, can achieve far greater levels of power, reaching up to City level destruction with individual nukes (and much higher with multiple nuclear weapons, up to gigaton range with all of them). The real world's high-end feats tend to stem from asteroid impacts, stellar explosions and other natural phenomena. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: * Ryukama * Hop * Kkapoios * Derpurple * The Living Tribunal1 * Megamangohan * TheLuffyPlayer * Drellix * Kaiser Kōnt * Not Jim Sterling * Darkanine * Alexcar3000 * ArbitraryNumbers * Starkiller215 * Colonel Krukov * Kaltias * ZeedMillenniummon89 * MeleeniumRXJ * Skalt711 * Megaquake2012 Opponents: * Matthew Schroeder * TeenAngel101 * Thebluedash * Saikou The Lewd King * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * OishiLover75 * RexdeDino * Kirbyelmejor * ZacharyGrossman273 * Ultima Reality * Monarch Laciel * SolidEye234 Neutral: * ConsumingFire * CrossverseCrisis * Yomi Schwarz * Lina Shields * Kowt * ExerciseDancefloors * Elione-chan * DanFlsamual21 * Serpent of the Internet 97 * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan Weapons Profiles Melee Weapons *Baseball Bat *Brass Knuckles *Sledgehammer *Fire axe *European Longsword *Katana *Sai *Machete Guns and Cannons *Colt Paterson *Colt M1911 *Glock Pistol *Smith & Wesson Model 500 *IMI Desert Eagle *FN Five-seveN *Ruger 10/22 *Winchester Rifle *Mossberg 500 *Elephant Gun *M1 Garand *M16 *AK-47 *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare *Barrett M82 *16”/50 caliber Mark 7 Naval Gun *8”/55 caliber Mark 15 Naval Gun *6”/47 caliber Mark 16 Naval Gun *5”/38 caliber Mark 12 Naval Gun *3”/50 caliber Mark 22 Naval Gun *Bofors 40mm Autocannon *Browning M2 Heavy Machine Gun *M61 Vulcan Rotary Cannon *GAU-8 Avenger Rotary Cannon *Oerlikon 20mm/70 Autocannon *Rheinmetall 120mm Tank Cannon Other ranged weapons *Trebuchet *Flamethrower *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *MK3 Grenade *AT4 Rocket Launcher *SMAW *Cruise Missile Bombs and Nukes *MOAB *Father of All Bombs *W54 Nuclear Warhead *Ivy Mike Bomb *Fat Man *Little Boy *RDS-1 (Joe-1) Bomb *Castle Bravo Bomb *Smiling Buddha Bomb *Tsar Bomba *The World's Nuclear Weapon Stockpile / Arsenal Vehicle Profiles -A-10 Thunderbolt II -AC-130 -AH-64 Apache -B-1 Lancer -B-17 Flying Fortress -B-29 Superfortress -B-2 Spirit -B-52 Stratofortress -Baltimore-class Heavy Cruiser -Cleveland-class Light Cruiser -F-15 Eagle -F/A-18 Hornet -F-117 Nighthawk -F-22 Raptor -F-86 Sabre -Fletcher-class Destroyer -Iowa-class Battleship -M1 Abrams -Me 262 Schwalbe -Mi-24 -P-47 Thunderbolt -P-51 Mustang -Panzer VI Tiger -Po-2 -Spitfire -Tu-95 Organisms |-|Extinct= Animals: Dinosaur era: *Tyrannosaurus rex *Triceratops *Spinosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Velociraptor *Utahraptor *Carnotaurus *Stegosaurus *Apatosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Dilophosaurus *Iguanodon *Pachycephalosaurus *Quetzalcoatlus *Megalodon *Titanoboa *Troodon Mammals era: *Woolly Mammoth *Gigantopithecus *Homo Erectus *Dinofelis *Saber-Toothed Tiger *Homo Erectus *Neanderthal *Cro-Magnon |-|Existing= Animals: *Chimpanzee *Gorilla *Orangutan *Lion *Elephant *Great White Shark *Saltwater Crocodile *Mosquito *Peregrine Falcon *Golden Eagle *Grizzly Bear *Ratel *Gray Wolf *Bee *Ostrich *Olive Baboon *Cheetah *African Buffalo *Cattle *Jumping Spider *Orca *Blue Whale *Bull Shark *Pistol Shrimp *Domestic Cat *Chicken *American Pitbull *Hippopotamus *White Rhinoceros Plants: *Venus Flytrap Bacteria: *Candidatus Carsonella ruddii Composite Profiles -Composite Shark -Composite Snake -Composite Fish -Composite Spider -Composite Ant -Composite Cat -Composite Tree -Composite Human -Composite Virus -Composite Primate -Composite Lizard Combined Profiles -Combined Human Other Viruses: *Bacteriophage Natural Phenomena/Impacts/Explosions/Other Events Chicxulub Impact event GRB 080916C Halifax Explosion Island Park Caldera super-eruption Krakatoa Eruption Meteor Crater Impact Mount Tambora Eruption Mount St Helens eruption Mount Vesuvius Eruption Theia Impact Tunguska Event Toba Catastrophe Tornado Category:Real World Category:Verses